


A sexy ghost haunts the Impala

by hollyrowan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, I don't know what else to say, I hope it's in character, THIS FIC BROKE MY BRAIN, a sexy ghost haunts the impala..., and no more, crack fic written for Gishwhes, every letter from the periodic table is in the fic, lol, my brain is broken, namely I rearranged all the letters of the periodic table abbreviations to write this fic, the exact number of times it appears in the periodic table, this is written out of some very exact specifications, what will Dean do?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyrowan/pseuds/hollyrowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy ghost haunts the Impala...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sexy ghost haunts the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a GishWhes item from the 2015 hunt.
> 
> Prompt: Create a short “Supernatural”-related horror story out of the abbreviations of the elements of the Periodic Table. You may only use each letter from each abbreviation once (so you’d have roughly - 225 letters to use). The more coherent the story, the better.

 

 

 

“A sexy ghost hauntz u forever.”

Dean doesn’t care until his car stalls.

“K! Quit haunting Baby!” he shouts.

“Buuu! Donnn’t ride her… I’mmmmmmmmm kuul & bbbbbbbbbiggggg ffffffuuun!!!!”

“Rrrrrrrrrchcccccccc” Baby stopppppppped.

Sam pullz Na.

“Aw heck.”

Sam pours salt n car.

Dean cries.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are the letters from the periodic table (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/61/Periodic-table.jpg):
> 
> H H E L I B E B C N O F N E N A M G A L S I P S C L A R K C A S C T I V C R M N F E C O N I C U Z N G A G E A S S E B R K R R B S R Y Z R M B M O T C R U R H P D A G C D I N S N S B T E I X E C S B A L U H F T A W R E O S I R P T A U H G T L B P B I P O A T R N F R R A L R R F D B S G B H H S M T U U N U U U U U B U U Q L A C E P R N D P M S M E U G D T B D Y H O E R T M Y B A C T H P A U N P P U A C M B K C F E S F M M D N O 
> 
> These letters have been rearranged to create the above story.
> 
> Total number of letters: 215
> 
> Number of times each letter appears:
> 
> A – 16  
> B – 14  
> C – 14  
> D – 6  
> E – 13  
> F – 7  
> G – 7  
> H – 9  
> I – 8  
> K – 3  
> L – 7  
> M – 11  
> N – 13  
> O – 7  
> P – 10  
> Q – 1  
> R – 18  
> S – 14  
> T – 11  
> U – 16  
> V – 1  
> W – 1  
> X – 1  
> Y – 3  
> Z – 2


End file.
